From the beginning until now, humanity has always made preserving life a high priority. Many developments in medical technology are used for diseases and increasing life expectancy. In the past, most medical treatment was passive. In other words, diseases are treated only when people fall ill, by performing surgical operation, medication, chemotherapy, radiation treatment and so on. But recently, many medical experts are focused on disease prevention, such as studying on the health foods, and screening for inherited diseases to actively reduce the risk of falling ill. Furthermore, in order to increase the life expectancy, many anti-aging technologies have been developed, including skin care products and antioxidant food/medicine and so on. Studies have found that there is an unstable oxygen species (O+), also known as free radicals, in the human body. The free radicals are usually generated due to diseases, diet, environment and one's life style, and the free radicals in human body can be exerted in the form of water by reacting with the inhaling hydrogen. With this method the amount of free radicals in the human body can be reduced, thereby restoring the body condition from an acidic state to an alkaline state, achieving an anti-oxidation, anti-aging, beauty and health effect, and even eliminating chronic diseases. There are also clinical experiments showing that, for patients who inhale a high concentration of oxygen for a long time, the lung damage from the high concentration of oxygen can be ameliorated by the inhaling hydrogen.
Furthermore, the function of hydrogen-oxygen gas cannot only achieve for the health effect, but also for generating an oxy-hydrogen flame to heat or burn and cleaning engine accumulating carbon. The normal hydrogen-oxygen gas is generated from liquid water electrolyzed in an electrolytic tank. However, the process for electrolyzing the liquid water easily generates high working temperature. In order to prevent a hydrogen explosion in the high working temperature, the traditional electrolytic tanks for generating the hydrogen-oxygen gas mostly use the air-cooling type, in other words, using fans for decreasing the temperature. However, if a fault of fans occurred, it would increase the temperature of the electrolytic tank of hydrogen-oxygen gas to cause the hydrogen explosion.
Please refer to FIG. 8. FIG. 8 is a schematic diagram illustrating a traditional hydrogen electrolytic device. The electrolytic device 100 comprises an electrolytic tank 102. The electrolytic tank 102 further comprises electrodes 106A, 106B. The electrodes 106A, 106B are a cathode electrode and an anode electrode respectively and coupled to a power source (not shown in FIG. 8) for supplying an electrical energy to electrolyze the liquid. Electrolytic water 104 in the electrolytic tank 102 will be electrolyzed after the power is applied to electrodes 106A, 106B. And then the cathode (negative electrode) and the anode (positive electrode) will generate the hydrogen and the oxygen respectively and release in the upper portion of the electrolytic tank 102 to form a hydrogen-oxygen mixed gas 108. The hydrogen-oxygen mixed gas 108 is outputted from an output pipeline of the electrolytic tank 102. However the production amount of the hydrogen-oxygen gas in the electrolytic device is generally limited to the shape and structure of the electrolytic tank.